In a known car sharing system, the same vehicle is shared by a number of people (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-115077 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-71834). In such type of a car sharing system, for example, car share user registration is performed in advance to a server or the like. Then, for example, a mobile terminal (smartphone or the like) is used to reserve a vehicle and obtain permission for the use of the vehicle within the reserved time.